


Always Stick Together

by maachan08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maachan08/pseuds/maachan08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dumping place for random (silly) Yugbam drabbles and ficlets. All unrelated stories. </p><p>Tags will be added with new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myg309kty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myg309kty/gifts).



> Just some silly Yugbam drabble that I couldn't get out of my head. All dedicated to my amazing dear friend CasuallyKpop. Thank you for all the support, always.

Bambam was slouching on the couch, enjoying the cooler air coming from the fan in front of him. It was too hot to think. He felt like he could melt and be infused with the couch. He did not want get up the whole day, and wouldn’t, not if he could have a say in it. The other members were all up and moving, bringing a certain comfort as he listened to them sputtering around the dorm. He couldn’t understand them. He was sweating and he was feeling drowsy, and yet everybody else seemed like their usual energetic selves.

 

There was a sudden _squeak_ from the hallway and he frowned. He didn’t even know any of them were capable of such a sound. He raised his head enough to look towards the sound and seriously, he shouldn’t have been too surprised as he looked at a sputtering Jackson. Really, only Jackson would be able to make such inhumane sounds. He also shouldn’t have been surprised that it had been Jaebum that made Jackson make the squeak. His two hyungs were odd like that. Especially when the two were together.

 

“No doing anything with my _tush_ , not with the kids around! Geez, JB!”

 

Bambam frowned at the exclamation, made himself sit up a little more as he looked at Jackson and Jaebum. Jackson looked downright _embarrassed_ with an undercurrent of _something_ else that Bambam couldn’t put a finger on. Not when he could barely concentrate on anything in the heat.

 

There had been a word in Jackson’s exclamation that he had never heard. There used to be plenty of words he didn’t understand, but it wasn’t an everyday occurrence anymore. But he was sure it wasn’t Korean. He couldn’t recognize it as English either. Was it a slang word? It had caught his attention and he really wanted to know the meaning behind it. Why would Jackson use it? Why would _Jaebum_ use it? How would he know such a word?

 

“What’s a _tush_?” Bambam’s sudden question seemed to startle the two hyungs as they spun around to stare at Bambam incredulously. Both of them blinked a few times, staring at Bambam in both shock and amusement. It was then that Jaebum started snickering and turned away, and Jackson grinned widely. Bambam got a distinct feeling they were making fun of him but there was no evidence of it, so he couldn’t feel indignant about it without making himself look like a brat.

 

“Don’t you worry about that. Just a funny word,” Jaebum said with a smile that made Bambam want to demand more answers. Before he could open his mouth to ask for more explanation, Jackson turned Jaebum around and started pushing him towards the front door. 

 

“You’re just a kid still, you wouldn’t understand,” Jackson quipped over his shoulder with a grin before turning completely back to Jaebum. Bambam knew it would be no good to try to protest now anyway. When Jackson turned his puppy eyes at Jaebum, there was no getting either of their attention anymore.

 

Bambam still narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he stared at Jaebum and the _giggling_ Jackson. He wasn’t a kid anymore, thank you very much. He was a little offended Jackson of all people would tell him that. They had been friends for so long, sharing about their life struggles for years already. What could it be that made Jackson so secretive and act so _oddly_ with Jaebum?

 

Jackson was leaning so close to Jaebum and Bambam could swear he never saw their leader smile so _softly_ at anyone but Jackson. He watched as Jaebum leaned in close to whisper something into Jackson’s ear, stared in fascination as Jackson actually blushed. Was that even possible? Jackson hyung blushing like that? Only Youngjae hyung and Yugyeom were easy to blush. Not Jackson, not like this.

 

A small clink of the plates could be heard all of a sudden and Bambam turned his attention towards the sound. He remained sitting on the couch but leaned over the armrest to look into the kitchen. Yugyeom was standing in the kitchen, seemingly contemplating something. Bambam let himself watch the younger, tilting his head a little to the side as he blatantly checked his friend out.

 

Yugyeom was looking amazing in his loose t-shirt and tightly hugging dark jeans. His messy hair made him look so soft and Bambam desperately wanted to run his fingers through it. He seriously resented Yugyeom. Damn him for looking good even in the dorms. Bambam wanted his attention, feeling a little put off by his hyungs’ behavior. At least Yugyeom would always be on his side.

 

“Hey, Yugyeom?” Bambam said in a soft tone, quietly hoping that it would somehow miraculously reach Yugyeom and have the maknae turn towards him. Of course things don’t work out quite like that and his words went unheard. He let out a small sigh and cleared his throat before calling out Yugyeom’s name a little more loudly.

 

Yugyeom straightened up and turned to look at him where he was standing. He smiled softly and tilted his head a little to the side, letting his hair flop down with the movement. It was one of Bambam’s favorite reactions to watch when it came to Yugyeom. Made him look like a puppy. Since Coco had decided to hate him, he’d rather have a much bigger puppy for his own. Bambam just smiled back at Yugyeom. He had his attention now. That was all that mattered for now.

 

The front door closed behind the two hyungs and it made Bambam wonder if Yugyeom knew. If Jackson was right about them being too young to understand (what kind of bullshit was that anyway?) or if it was a word he ought to know for future reference. So now that he had Yugyeom’s attention, the tilt of his head having gone even further in confusion of Bambam not saying anything to him, he decided to try. See if Yugyeom knew.

 

“What’s a tush?”

 

Yugyeom froze at the question. The smile slowly disappeared as he blinked a few times. Bambam was watching Yugyeom curiously, wondering what the reaction was. He could’ve sworn there was a light blush spreading on Yugyeom’s skin. See? He had been right about it being easy to make him blush.

 

“You… You don’t know?” Yugyeom asked, his tone uncertain and wondering. Bambam frowned at the question but shook his head minutely. He was met with a small widening of eyes before a loud, booming laughter escaped Yugyeom. The younger was shaking his head and clearly having a field day with Bambam’s failure to recognize the word. Bambam felt embarrassed for some reason. Even Yugyeom knew? Why was it that he had not been informed? How did _Yugyeom_ know this?

 

“Hey!” Bambam cried out, not caring how indignant he sounded. He didn’t want to sit there and take the ridicule. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. It was just a _word_. He was quite sure he knew plenty of words Yugyeom didn’t know. Yugyeom only shook his head before grinning widely at Bambam.

 

“You’re so cute,” Yugyeom called out with an exaggerated coo and Bambam couldn’t decide whether to be happy with Yugyeom calling him cute or irritated at being treated like a child. He decided to keep the former reaction to himself, and acted out on the latter.

 

“Hey! I am not cute!”

 

His words only resulted in Yugyeom laughing again while turning back to whatever he had been focusing on in the kitchen. That just wouldn’t do. Bambam wasn’t ready to let go of Yugyeom’s attention, still wanting it despite practically being made fun of.

 

“How do you know anyway?” Bambam grumbled under his breath, still loud enough for Yugyeom to hear.

 

The maknae turned back to him with a smirk and shrugged. “I know things〜,” the singsong tone and the grin were so suggestive that Bambam would have blushed, had it been any other occasion. He was just irritated he was out of the loop, not knowing a word that his hyungs had deemed him too young to understand, when in actuality, _Yugyeom_ knew the word.

 

Bambam crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at Yugyeom, totally not impressed with his answer. He got another delighted laughter from the younger and Bambam had to fight not to grin stupidly at the sound. He just liked a happy Yugyeom, alright? Nothing wrong with that.

 

It seemed Yugyeom had noticed his pout as he just smiled at him and tilted his head a bit to the side again. The maknae’s eyes scanned Bambam from head to toe, making him feel like he was being checked out. He was ready to blush under the scrutiny, cursing himself silently at being so _easy_ when it came to Yugyeom. When the maknae’s gaze stopped at his face, looking straight into his eyes, a mischievous glint found its way to his face.

 

“Yours is very cute,” the tone was light but had a _suggestive_ undertone and Bambam froze for a moment. Yugyeom decided to use that moment to go further into the kitchen, out of Bambam’s sight, but not before Bambam could see the blush deepening. The Thai tried to wrap his mind around it, around the tone as well as the words. When they started registering, he started sputtering and sat up properly on the couch, absolutely ready to go after Yugyeom.

 

“Wait? I have one?! How is it cute?!”

 

The answering laughter was the most delighted laughter he had heard from Yugyeom in a long time.

 


	2. Ice Cocoa

It started off as something stupid. It always started off as something stupid. They were both under 20 years old, things were bound to get stupid at times. They had their hyungs taking care of anything that needed someone to act properly. Though they could be just as immature ( ~~stupid and childish~~ ) as the maknaes at times but Bambam would rather never let them know. He would never hear the end of it and he was still low key scared of Jaebum at times. He also didn’t want to know what Jinyoung would come up with for Yugyeom. Bambam may have been at odds with Yugyeom right now but there was no way he would ever put his best friend in the harm’s way. Jinyoung could be a _savage_.

 

”Come on, Bambam. Give it to me,” Yugyeom’s earlier light tone had disappeared. Bambam tried not to pay any mind to it.  

 

It had been light and teasing at first. Like it always was between the two of them. Most of the time it was a bit of a push and pull what Bambam had with Yugyeom. That was just how their friendship worked. They could be serious when needed but most of the time they were anything but. Aside from Jackson’s antics, he had never heard Jaebum scold anyone as much as he did the two of them. It had become a bit of a game of sorts for them. How far they could push until Jaebum came and ended the fun early.

 

Bambam was convinced they had managed to push the limit a little further, making it tougher to irritate their leader lately. Yugyeom disagreed. Bambam thought Yugyeom was a scaredy cat.

 

Bambam hadn’t meant for it to go quite this far. It had been fun and games at first. Yugyeom had seemed a little tired after the long day which probably explained why the teasing only seemed to irritate Yugyeom after the initial light banter. Bambam loved Yugyeom, he really did. He mostly wished all the best for his friend but he had his moments when he thoroughly enjoyed seeing Yugyeom get mad. It happened so rarely that Bambam took all that he could out of it. Resulting in their current situation.

 

Bambam was sitting at the edge of the couch, defiantly staring at the TV despite not knowing what was going on it. Yugyeom was standing a few feet away from him, silently fuming. Bambam knew that his silence was only making the younger madder. Bambam quite enjoyed the power he held over Yugyeom right now. Had any of the hyungs been present at the dorm, they would have called him a brat and forced him to relent. None of them were there however. Bambam could prolong the situation as much as he wanted.

 

“Bam.” The word was clipped, irritation bleeding into the tone. Bambam had to hold back the grin that was threatening to escape. As he mentioned, he quite enjoyed it. He also knew that if Yugyeom truly wanted, he could literally pick him up and make him relent. The few month age difference between them must have held some kind of meaning to the younger. Maybe he should make Yugyeom call him hyung someday.

 

There was a thoroughly irritated huff next to him and Bambam felt his lips twitch in amusement. It was far too easy. He knew he was taking advantage of Yugyeom’s foul mood but he knew his friend well enough already at this point. The situation would turn into laughter later on. It wouldn’t bring Yugyeom out of his funk nearly as fast if Bambam just relented right away. He wasn’t doing this only for his own enjoyment, he absolutely had Yugyeom’s best in his mind as well. Partly. A portion of it. Maybe 10%. Fine, 5%. But it was there.

 

“Give. It. To. Me.” Bambam blinked as he realized he had been completely immersed in his own thoughts. He glanced at Yugyeom and saw the dark look on his face. The taller boy had his hand reaching out, clearly expecting Bambam to just relent again, to just give in. He wasn’t that easy. What did Yugyeom take him for?

 

“No.” Bambam stated simply and turned back to watch the TV. There was an infomercial running. Had he been watching an infomercial the whole time? He really wasn’t as good at this ignoring game as he thought he was. As long as Yugyeom paid no attention to it.

 

Yugyeom let out a groan, filled with ire and frustration. It sounded like this all was making Yugyeom’s day even worse than it had been. He really needed what was being held in Bambam’s hands.

 

So what did Bambam have that Yugyeom was so desperately in need of?

 

Bottle of ice cocoa.

 

Yes, that’s right. Yugyeom was getting worked up over a bottle of ice cocoa.

 

In all honesty, the drink was actually Yugyeom’s. There wasn’t a name written on it since everybody in the dorm knew that anything to do with cocoa drinks were automatically Yugyeom’s. It had truly started off as something of a joke.

 

Yugyeom had come back to the dorm, tired and in a foul mood. He refused to talk to anyone, that alone telling Bambam enough at that point already. The boy had been practicing since noon. It seemed he wasn’t happy with his own progress. Which was pure bullshit in Bambam’s mind. There was no one who was as talented and hardworking as Yugyeom when it came to dancing. Unfortunately, the maknae himself didn’t seem to think so.

 

So Yugyeom had come to the dorms, pouting and ready to retreat into their room with his usual bottle of the cocoa drink. Except for how Bambam had grabbed it the moment the boy had entered the dorm. He had thought it would be a little fun, get a little wrestling going with it but it was clear that was not going to happen. So he had held onto the bottle, ignoring Yugyeom’s protests as well as his pleads to give it to him.

 

It hadn’t taken long for the desperate pleads to turn into demands. The demands were turning increasingly frustrated and serious, Yugyeom’s voice deepening with every word. Bambam was absolutely prepared to take this to the end. He didn’t actually really want the drink anyway. He wasn’t too fond of the cocoa taste. Also, there was no way he would ever deny his best friend his post-practice cocoa drink. He wasn’t heartless.

 

Bambam glanced at Yugyeom from the corner of his eye and saw how he was clenching his hands into fists and staring at the floor. Yugyeom was in a _really_ foul mood. Bambam wondered if he had gone too far but there was no way he was relenting now. Yugyeom may have appreciated the drink now but he would bring up Bambam’s easiness at the most inopportune moment and embarrass Bambam on an international broadcast. That was how things worked with them. So no, he wasn’t going to relent, no matter how much his heart ached at the sight of an angrily hunched Yugyeom.

 

Bambam got up then, stretching and yawning in a particularly exaggerated manner before brushing past Yugyeom on his way out. He half expected the maknae to grab his arm and force him to give the bottle back but there was no reaction. Bambam frowned but kept walking towards their room. He really had gone too far this time, hadn’t he? He partly hoped he could take it all back. Wished that he could’ve just grabbed the drink and gone to the hallway to meet with Yugyeom and given him the drink. He could already see how he would have been rewarded with a tired but grateful smile, before the boy would have disappeared to sulk in their room for the rest of the evening. At least there would have been the small smile for him.

 

Now Bambam was afraid he had stepped too far.

 

He was about to sit down on the bed, ready to think of ways to appease Yugyeom, when the door behind him was slammed shut and he had no time to prepare for the sight of Yugyeom stalking towards him, a dark scowl on his face and a tight frown on his lips. Bambam gulped in fear before he was forcefully pushed onto the bed. He went down with a yelp, barely having time to stare at the maknae with wide eyes before Yugyeom was on top of him.

 

Hold up. Rewind.

 

Yugyeom was on top of him. The taller boy had pinned him onto the bed, clutching his hands above his head with his own. Bambam couldn’t breathe.

 

“Why do you have to be so difficult about everything?” Yugyeom’s words were barely above a whisper. Bambam was seriously having trouble breathing. He could _feel_ Yugyeom’s words on his face, the younger was just _so close_. He was losing his mind. Bambam was absolutely certain he was losing his mind. There was no other explanation to it.

 

All he could answer with was a dry swallow of his throat and a _completely involuntary_ lick of his lips. His lips were so dry, he needed to moisten them somehow. He still saw how Yugyeom’s eyes dropped to his lips, staring at them for far too long in Bambam’s opinion. He wasn’t going to complain. Why? He had no idea. But he was not going to be the one to break the moment. Were they even having a moment? They must have been…

 

“Bambam,” the words hit Bambam low in the gut. The words were a purr. Bambam could swear they were a purr.

 

Yugyeom’s body was completely covering him. Had Yugyeom always been so big? Had he always been so broad? Bambam was hyper aware of the younger and his body. He could feel him breathing, their chests moving almost in sync. Yugyeom’s hands were gripping his wrists, the hold firm but gentle. Yugyeom’s legs were nearly intertwined with his and they felt so heavy, Yugyeom felt so heavy. Bambam never wanted him to move.

 

Bambam would have been shocked at the sudden revelation, had he been able to think properly. However, his thinking process was severely harmed. Was he supposed to be able to do something in his position?

 

“Bam, give it to me,” Yugyeom whispered again, leaning just a little closer. Bambam froze for a second, his hold around the bottle tightening momentarily. The bottle. It was about the bottle? It couldn’t be. Was it really about the bottle? He gulped and felt himself shake his head minutely. What did he disagree to? Why were Yugyeom’s eyes so much darker all of a sudden? Bambam felt a shiver go through his whole body. Not happening. This could not be happening.

 

Yugyeom leaned in even further, his face now disappearing somewhere next to Bambam’s. He felt a warm and humid breath against his ear. His eyes clenched shut involuntarily, his lips opening on a mute gasp. Yugyeom was so incredibly close and Bambam’s head was an empty mush at that point.

 

“Give it,” Yugyeom murmured against his ear. Bambam could swear his lips touched his earlobe. It was such an intense sensation that his hands went slack, the bottle slowly rolling onto the bedding from his powerless fingers. He was just turning his head towards Yugyeom when the weight was suddenly gone.

 

Bambam’s eyes shot open as he watched Yugyeom walking towards the door. He had a pleased smile on his face as he clutched the bottle against his chest. He looked so happy, all the foulness having left his mood. Yugyeom glanced over his shoulder at Bambam, tilting his head a little to the side. The innocent puppy look was back and Bambam was reeling.

 

“The second to last episode for Descendants of the Sun is starting. Are you coming to watch it as well?” Yugyeom asked. His tone was devoid of all the passion and heat that Bambam could swear had been there just seconds before. Bambam could only blink, unable to react or even properly register what was going on.

 

Yugyeom glanced at the watch and let out a shocked gasp. “It already started a minute ago! I can’t miss any of it!” With quick feet and a small amount of grumbling, the maknae had left the room, the familiar voice of Song Joong Ki filling the dorm.

 

Bambam stayed lying on the bed, staring blindly at the ceiling. He was left absolutely dumbfounded. He thought back to what had happened, how he had _felt_ when Yugyeom had had him pinned down to the bed. He felt the blush spreading to his face as he covered it with his face in embarrassment. He had to cross his legs as he started shaking his head.

 

It couldn’t have happened. There was no way it had happened as his mind was telling him. There was _no way._ Bambam quickly grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, letting out a short and frustrated scream. Yugyeom wouldn’t hear him, the moment the boy had his eyes on the drama, there was no getting his attention. Bambam couldn’t believe it. He had been so simple, so easy. Bambam tossed the pillow away and stared at the ceiling again.

 

He had lost the bottle.


End file.
